


Doctor/Patient

by ladymac111



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Medical, thyroid cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A patient is a battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor/Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142649) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



  
            

Also on [tumblr.](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/36463211797/more-art-for-helpless)  



End file.
